This invention relates in general to anesthetic devices and in particular to a new and useful anesthetic respiratory system.
The invention relates to an anesthetic respiratory system for inhalation narcoses which is switchable from partial or total rebreathing to non-rebreathing modes of operation, with a ring line containing a CO.sub.2 absorber and forming an inspiration branch and an expiration branch, a controllable outlet valve being arranged in the expiration branch.
Anesthesia systems which are convertible from partial or total rebreathing to non-rebreathing modes of operation belong to the prior art, for example in the form of realization called "Narkosespiromat" described in Bulletin 51/61 of Dragerwerk AG., 3rd edition July 1970. The conversion requires several manipulations.
A switchable anesthesia system is described in GB-PS No. 1,193,522 also in German OS No. 29 45 485. In each instance switching valves are provided which, depending on the mode of operation, close the respiratory gas cycle or open it to the outside for non-rebreathing operation.
It appears to be a disadvantage of the known switchable models that the switching to the two modes of operation is not conspicuous enough and that in several operating interventions errors may be possible which are not immediately recognized.